Doctor Whooves and His Assistant
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: Ditzy wishes some one will love her. But when someone fall from the sky, he's about to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Whooves and His Assistant chapter 1: first meeting

A dark gray winged girl, wearing a short sleeve with a muffin on it, dark gray shorts with tiny muffins on it. On her hip were bubbles. She was wearing white tennis shoes. Her hair and tail were yellow, and so were her eyes. Her left eye was looking up and her right was looking at the corner of her eye, was sitting on a cloud. She didn't see another winged girl that was brown, her hair was yellow, but her tail was white. Her eyes were dark pink. She was wearing a dark yellow sun hat, a pink short sleeve shirt, brown pants, and ice boots. Her hip showed a pink flower with was orange leaf next to it. On the leaf, was a snowflake. Behind the flower was the sun.

?: Hey Derpy!

The winged girl, who was named Derpy, turned to see her making her way towards her.

Derpy: Hi there Season.

Season: what are you doing?

Derby: I am just trying to decide what to do today. I could either make muffins, or hang out with you. What do you think I should do?

Season: You could help me pick out my outfit for my date tonight.

Derpy: Again? Isn't this your 83rd time you've been on a date?

Season: 1) It's my 23rd time going on a date. (2) Boys just want a piece of this… And (3) you're just jealous.

Derpy: How am I jealous?

Season: Because you don't have anyone to love you. While I, have tons.

Derby was quiet. She had a point. No boy liked her. She was alone.

Season: But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone.

Derpy: Really?!

Season: Sure! I'm sure you'll have tons of fun with a cat or~ a dog!

Derby: So… not an actual boy?

Season: (scuff) Of course not! What boy in the right mind would like you?

Derpy: …

Season: I got to be going now. Coming?

Derpy: N-No thank you…

Season: Suit yourself. See ya Derpy!

Derpy: See ya. And it's Ditzy Doo.

Ditzy stayed quiet. Tears were slowly began coming out of her eyes. She got up and flew towards the lake. She bend down and looked down at her reflection. The water moves slowly, making it hard to see the way she wanted to look at herself.

Ditzy: _She's right. Who would love me? A stupid, klutz, muffin loving girl. I have the answer to that: NO ONE!_

She slapped the water and began to cry. She looked at the water. It showed her and something falling from the sky. She looked up to where the object was and sure enough, a stream of light was in the sky. After a while, there was a loud boom. The wind was so strong, that it nearly made her fall in the water. When it was gone, she looked to see smoke was coming from a hill not far from her. She quickly took fight and made her way to the crash area. When she made it, there was a large blue phone booth on the ground. She hid behind a tree, just in case whatever what was in there, wouldn't see her. Not after long, the doors opened. She let out a little Eep, she saw a man pulling himself out and landing on the grass floor. The smoke cleared and it showed a man with brown skin, short not-to-dark brown hair and tail, blueish green eyes, a light brown suit with a white undershirt, a green tie, dark brown shoes, and on his hip showed an hour glass. Ditzy let a small smile. He was pretty cute. But then she remembered that no can love her. So what was the point? She back away, till she step on a stick. She let out a tiny gasp and looked at the boy. It was a good thing she was in the shadows, cause he couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

?: Hello? Is… someone there?

Ditzy: _What am I suppose to do? What do I say? Oh sweet Celestia, help me!_

?: Come on! I won't hurt you.

She was starting to think she should say hello to him. That and his accent was cute. He let out a sigh, and walked forward. She pushed the bushes aside and slowly smiled. The boy's eyes widen. He had never seen anyone like her, literally.

?: _She's beautiful…_

Ditzy slowly stroked her air. No one her ever smiled at her like that. There was a long silence between the two, until Dizty spoke, but was hiding her face. She didn't want him to see her blushing.

Ditzy: um. Are you okay?

?: … (shakes head) Er… y-yes I am fine. Thank you miss…?

Ditzy: Ditzy Doo.

?: Nice to meet you miss Ditzy Doo. You may call me the doctor.

Ditzy: Okay then doctor. What is that thing?

Doctor: That's the TARDIS.

Ditzy gave him a confuse look.

Doctor: You don't know what that is, do you?

Ditzy: No. is it your home?

Doctor: Hehe. That's one way to put it. Would you be a dear and help me push this up?

Ditzy: Sure. _Did he just call me dear? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!_

The two walked behind it and pushed it up.

Doctor: Good thing it's not heavy… thank you again.

Ditzy: No problem… (Blushing)

Doctor: Would you like to have a look inside?

Ditzy: Are we going to fit in there?

Doctor: Of course! Just let me get the key.

She nodded and looked behind her shoulder and began stroking her hair again. She had a worry look on her face. What if she's not the only one who saw him fall from the sky? He was digging through his suit pocket, but was keeping an eye on the girl. He has never seen a girl like her where he came from. He finally found it and pulled it out. He put it in the keyhole and turned it. There was a click and he opened the door.

Doctor: Ladies first.

She looked at it, then back at him. He had a smile on his face. She let out another sigh and walked in.

Ditzy: Whoa…

Everywhere she looked, there were all sorts of things that went beep, Boop, and being.

Ditzy: Are you from the future or something?!

Doctor: Well, not exactly. I come from a different dimension.

Ditzy: you're an alien?!

Doctor: In some ways…

Ditzy: Please don't hurt me! (Puts hand in front of face)

Doctor: N-No no. D-Don't be afraid. I-I won't hurt you.

Ditzy: You promise?

Doctor: I… I promise.

Ditzy: Ohhhhhhhhh, what's that?

The doctor looked at her as he walked around. Then he realized something: He made a promise to a girl he hardly knew. But something about her was interesting.

Ditzy: Umm… Doctor? What's that red beeping light mean?

Doctor: Hm?

He walked over to the red light and looked down at the words, before he could answer her, the ground shook. They both ran out and looked out. They could see smoke coming out of a castle.

Ditzy: the princesses!

Doctor: the princesses? It really worked! I'm in Ponyvill!

Ditzy: How do you-

Doctor: Ditzy, I need your help!

Ditzy: W-W-What?!

Doctor: I need you to fly me there! She could be in trouble!

Ditzy: who's I trouble?

Doctor: Rainbow Dash!

Ditzy: What?! Wait. How'd you know her?

Doctor: There's no time for that! We have to hurry!

Ditzy: O-Okay…

She flew behind him and put her arms between his arms and his armpits,and lifted him up with all her might. Not after long, they were in the air.

Doctor: Whoa HO-O-O-O-O-O-O!

Ditzy: What is it?

Doctor: This is amazing! I flew in the TARDIS many times, but never with a winged girl!

Ditzy: Thanks?

Doctor: Down there!

She looked down to see a girl with blue skin, rainbow hair and tail, her eyes were dark pink, she was wearing a dark blue short sleeve, white pants, light blue shoes, on h hip was a gray cloud with a red, blue, and yellow, lightning bolt coming out of it. She was being chased by shadow monsters. A man was following behind them. His shirt was dark brown, and his undershirt was light brown, one part of his pants were green, the other part of is was pink, his shoes were gold, he had a red and a pink dragon tail, one of his wings was a bright blue, the other one was dark blue, one of his hands was yellow, the same with his other arm, only it had a brown circle on it. His hair and mustache were silver, and his eyes were gold as well. He had one anther, and one pale blue horn. Rainbow Dash was about to fly away, but he shot a lightning bolt at her left wing.

?: Now that she's down, I can take over with no problem! MWHAHAHA!

Ditzy: RAINBOW DASH!

Doctor: Ditzy, when I say when, threw me at him.

Ditzy: Can you beat him?

Doctor: I'll try and buy you some time. Can you handle them?

Ditzy: The shadow things? I-I'll try.

Doctor: Okay then. On three. One… two… three!

With all her might, she swung him at the man. It was a perfect hit. While he fought the men, she handle the shadow monsters. She gave the first one a good kick to the face, it must have been very weak, cause it vanished in the air. The second one came up and swung it's hand at her. She was able to dodge it and kick him in the gut. When it didn't vanish right away, she punched it in the face. That got rid of it no problem. The third one caught her off guard cause it came up behind her and scratched her back. She fell to the ground and looked up at him. Before it could end her life, she raised her leg up in between its legs. The monster held it with its arm and gave a strange cry of pain. That was when she stroked. She gave it a punch to the face, a kick in the belly, and a hard head-butt. Meanwhile with the doctor, he was covered in a few cuts, but was still standing. When the man looked to his left, he was Ditzy making her way towards them. He looked back at the doctor and smiled. He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning hit her.

Doctor: DIZTY!

?: See ya later, Doctor Whooves… (faints)

Doctor: Ditzy, are you okay?

Ditzy: I think so… (Dazed)

Doctor: Hang in there… (scoops her up) … you're going to be okay.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry, back to his phone booth. When he was in, he sent her down on his bed and ran to the computer and began typing in some codes. The phone booth began making some noise before vanished through thin air. Ditzy woke up and rubbed her head. She got up and walked to Doctor Whooves.

Ditzy: Are we… moving?

Doctor: How'd you think I got here?

Ditzy: You ARE an alien!

Doctor: (Rolls his eyes)

Ditzy: So what happens now?

Doctor: Well, can't go back, we'll be dead. Can't go foward, don't know where we'll end up. Looks like you're stuck with me.

Ditzy: So what does that make me?

Doctor: My~ companion! Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo! What ya say?!

Ditzy: 0.0

Doctor: Ditzy? Are you oka-

Ditzy: YES! (Hugs him)

Doctor: Wow. That's… hat's great! So what should we do now?

Ditzy: Have victory muffins!

Doctor: Victory muffins?

Ditzy: Yeah! I'll show you! (Takes his hand) To the kitchen!

Doctor: Wait? What?! GAHHHHH! _What did you get yourself into,you old boy?_

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Whooves and His Assistant chapter 2: thanks a lot doctor

Inside the TARDIS, Ditzy Doo and Doctor Whooves were having chocolate muffins, or what Ditzy called them, victory muffins. After beating a strange man and his shadow monsters, they were tired and a little bit beaten up.

Ditzy: So~ what ya think?

Doctor: I have to say, I never had this kind of muffin before. It's great!

Ditzy: Thanks! At lease someone will finally eat my muffins…

Doctor: What was that?

Ditzy: Nothing. So where are we heading?

But Doctor Whooves wasn't listening to her at the moment. He was looking at her wings. She looked up to see him, looking at her.

Ditzy: Um, Doctor?

Doctor: GA! (Shakes head) I was just looking at your wings. They're amazing. I wish I had wings.

Ditzy: You see there's a problem with that Doctor.

Doctor: Um… Ditzy, your eyes, _they're beautiful…_ there looking right.

Ditzy: Yeah. I guess you don't know how they work. My left eye always listens to me, but my right eye likes to wonder all over the place. But if I focus really hard… TA DA!

Doctor: Hehehe… that's amazing. Now you were telling about wings…

Ditzy: Right, you see winged people, like me, we're kinda small, and our bones are light. So they're able to help us fly. So if you had wings, they'll be the same size as the others. But if you slim down and if your wings had stronger bones, then maybe you'll be able to fly.

Doctor: Mmm… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! (Falls off chair and holding belly) A WINGED GIRL JUST CALLED ME FAT! SHE CALLED ME FAT! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ditzy: I didn't say you were fat, and how was that funny?

Doctor: I'm sorry, (starts to stop) it wasn't funny. I just didn't know you knew things like that. Hehehehe…

Ditzy: Are you saying I'm… dumb?

Doctor: (shakes hands and blushes) I-I didn't say you were dumb! I just… (rubs behind neck nervously) didn't know how much you knew about your people.

Ditzy: OH! Okay then. I understand. So where are we going?

Doctor: Well, I'm going to try and get us back to your world, so you can tell me more about it.

Ditzy: You? Want to learn more about my world? From me?

Doctor: Your're you living there, don't you?

Ditzy: Y-Y-Yeah. I-It's just just new to me.

Doctor: Well, you learn something new every day. Listen Ditzy, I have to get back to work.

Ditzy: Do you need any help?

Doctor: No. that's okay, thank you. Go ahead and have a look around. Just be careful what you touch.

Ditzy: Yes Doctor!

She walked out the kitchen to have a look around. Doctor Whooves smiled as he watched her go into his room.

Doctor: How could she say that? Doesn't she know how great she is?

Back with Ditzy, she was in Doctor Whooves's room. She looked at his desk, there were gizmos, broken pencils, and a picture of him as a little boy, and standing next to him was an older woman that looked strangely like him. She was about to pick it up, when she heard a cry of anger coming from the doctor.

Doctor: WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! WHY MUST I BE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER DIMENSION WITH A FREAK?!

Ditzy: Y-You think I-I'm a freak

Doctor whooves turned around to see her standing behind him. Tears were in her eyes.

Doctor: N-No don't cry! You-You're a great girl!

Ditzy: R-Really?

Doctor: Of course! You're the only girl I know who could bake all those muffins.

Ditzy: Oh, that's all you think I am?

Doctor: W-Well. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Ditzy: I AM NOT A MUFFIN GIRL!

Doctor: I didn't say you weren't a muffin girl-

Ditzy: OH! SO YOU DON'T LIKE MY MUFFINS?!

Doctor: I-I-I didn't- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

She turned around, making sure her hair hit his face. He rubbed his nose and tried to stop her.

Doctor: DITZY, WAIT!

She rolled her eyes and turned around and cross her arms.

Doctor: Ditzy, I only said that cause I was mad.

Ditzy: At who?

Doctor: … Me…

Ditzy: W-Why?

Doctor: I may have punched in the wrong code…

Ditzy: Then where are we heading?

Doctor: The snowy mountains.

Ditzy: (gasp) I LOVE SNOW! (Jumps up and down)

Doctor: I'm glad to hear that. Ditzy, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I promise I'll never do that again.

Ditzy: Thank you and I forgive you.

All of the sudden, the booth made a strange noise. The two walked to the door and opened it. There was a blanket of snow, and more was coming.

Doctor: Well, this is new. We have to be very careful-

Ditzy: SNOW! (Runs out)

Doctor: DITZY, COME BCK HERE! SIT! STAY! ROLL OVER! PLAY DEAD!_ What am I saying? She's not a dog!_ DITZY!

She wasn't listening to him. She got on a chiff and was looking around. All of the sudden, a gust of wind came. When it was over, it showed a little girl that was the same as she was. Standing a few feet away, was a pale purple winged woman. She had yellow hair and tail, so were her eyes, just darker. Her hip was covered by a long coat. The girl was making a snowman. Ditzy looked at it. She knew what happens next. The girl was telling her mom to come here. She got up but bent down. She was holding her chest in pain.

?: Mommy? Mommy what's wrong? Help! Someone! HELP! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!

She covered her ears and bent to the ground. Her cries were terrible to hear. Her pain and sadness were in her voice. Not after long, another gust of wind came, and the girl and women disappeared. Ditzy was trying to fight her tears, she tried to forget that for years now. She looked up to see the snowman was still there. She got up and shed a tiny tear. The tear froze and hit the ground, then it began to shake. She looked down and saw she was standing on some sort of skin.

Ditzy: What?

She looked up to see a head coming from the ground. It was pure white, with yellow eyes. T gave a roar, and flew her towards the snowman. The monster lifted itself off the ground and she got a good look at it. The whole body was pure white, its claws were thick ice, it's tail had snow gems on the tips of it, and it's wings were large. It let out a powerful roar before running towards her. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She grabbed the scarf as she ran passed it. Doctor waves finally made it to the top of the cliff. He was trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see an ice dragon chasing her.

Doctor: Oh no… DITZY! (Starts running) _I'm getting too old for this._

The dragon was right behind her, snapping at her heels. She was trying to think of a way to get rid of this thing. But then she remembered: She's been here before. She remembered there was a river not far from here. She ran to where she saw it and ran down. She stood on the ice, and waited for the monster. It wasn't long till it pounced and broke the ice no problem. Ditzy was able to grab a branch and saw the monster roaring like mad. The wings must have been made of ice cause they were melting. He saw the ice dragon falling off the waterfall. She was having a hard time holding on. The water was so cold.

Doctor: DITZY!

She looked up at the hill to see Doctor Whooves standing on the top.

Doctor: HANG ON! I'M COMING!

He slid down the hill and made his way to her.

Doctor: (pulls her out) ARE OU OAY?!

Ditzy: I-I-I think s-s-s-s-so… ACHOO!

Doctor: You poor thing. (Puts coat around her) Everything will be okay.

Ditzy: Hmm… D-Doctor? I-I-I don't t-t-t-t-think I can-n-n-n-n walk…

Doctor: Oh? Okay. Just… (scoops her up) Just hang in there.

Ditzy: _YES!_

When they were in, Doctor Whooves place Ditzy in his bed, and she was loving it!

Doctor: Here's your hot chocolate.

Ditzy: Thanks (Sniffle)

Doctor: I'm sorry you got sick. Maybe I should take you back…

Ditzy: NO! (Sniff) Please? I can handle it.

Doctor: Are you sure?

Ditzy: Yes. Please? (Sad eyes)

Doctor: Sigh. Okay. But be more careful next time, okay?

Ditzy: Okay!

Doctor: HM. Get some rest.

She smiled as he walked out of the room. Her smile disappeared when he remembered the vision with the women. She looked at her reflection in the mug. The hot chocolate was moving so it was still hard for her to see her. She began to cry.

Ditzy: I'm sorry… (cries) I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…

Back with the doctor, he was trying to find a time where they could hang out without anyone getting hurt.

Doctor: sigh. I'm so tired. This all can wait till tomorrow, can it?

Ditzy: Doctor? I need a tissue, please?

Doctor: This can wait till tomorrow. Right now, Ditzy needs me. I'm coming!

He grabbed the box of tissues and walked into the room.

Doctor: Here you go. I think we should check your temper .

Ditzy: Okay!

He walked over and placed it in her mouth. When he wasn't in the room, she placed it in her hot chocolate mug. Before he'd come in, she'd put it in her mouth.

Doctor: 103… you're still sick?

Ditzy: That water was really cold. (Sniff)

Doctor: sigh. What am I going to do with you?

The two laugh, unaware something was coming towards them.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Whooves and his assistant chapter 3: attack of the robot-acorns

Inside a spaceship, were robotic people with horns. They were looking at Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo. They were talking about something, but the auto wasn't working.

Robot #1: **What shall we do now?**

Robot #2: **Pull them in. She's the one that will free her…**

One of the robots pushed a button and a laser came out, and shot a greenish yellow beam of light. The TARDIS shook a little, but it gave the two a fright.

Doctor: WHAT IS THIS?!

Ditzy: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Doctor: I DON'T KNOW… HAND ON TO ME!

She gave him a hug and he returned it. They thought it would never stop, but it did, and everything was still. The light flickered a bit and they could hear noises coming from outside the booth.

Ditzy: What's the noise?

Doctor: I don't know. Let's go see.

Ditzy: WHAT?!

Doctor: SHHH! Keep your voice down. Whatever's out there, could be dangerous. Stay behind me.

He got up, with Ditzy hugging him from behind. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. Outside were robots that looked like Ditzy, only they had horns.

Doctor: Are those… unicorns?

Ditzy: Yes. Eben though some of them are good, they don't look very friendly.

Doctor: Ditzy, stay behind me. Greetings! I'm the doctor. And this is my companion, miss Ditzy Doo.

Ditzy: Please leave me out of this…

Doctor: Why have you brought us here?

Robot #1: **Your friend has the honors to become one of us.**

Ditzy: WHAT?!

Doctor: Why?

Robot #2: **She will be a good replacement for our queen.**

Ditzy: ME?! QUEEN?! M-queen? Wow…

Doctor: Ditzy…

Ditzy: Right, right! I'll never be your queen!

Robot #3: **If you do not come with us, we'll take you by force.**

Doctor: Over my cold, dead body…

Robot #4: **Very well…**

It shot it's arms and grabbed Doctor Whooves's arms and legs and slam him against the wall.

Ditzy: DOCTOR!

She was about to go help him, but two of the four robots blocked her way. The third one came up and it's horn opened it up. Out the middle, was some kind of gun. It shot some kind of purple gas in his face. His eyes were getting heavy. He tried to keep them open, but was having trouble.

Ditzy: DOCTOR!

Doctor: Ditzy…

He fell asleep. Not after long, he woke up in some sort of room. He looked around to see if Ditzy was in the room with him. She wasn't.

Doctor: Ditzy? Oh no! I can't believe I let them take her!

Not after long, three robot-acorns walked in the room and looked down at him.

Robot #1: **Who shall kill him?**

Robot #3: **I will.**

Robot #2: **I will stay. Go see if the queen's ready. **

Robot #1: **Very well. Hail Diana.**

Robot #2 and 3: **Hail Diana. **

The first robot walked out the room, leaving the second robot, third robot, and Doctor Whooves alone.

Doctor: DIANA?! HER NAME IS DITZY!

Robot #2: We know.

Doctor: IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO JUST DIE HERE, THEN YOU D- Wait. You know?

Robot: #2: Of course.

Robot #3: We're not stupid.

Doctor: What happened with your voices?

Robot: #2: Because this spell does not last forever.

Robot #3: Let me introduce ourselves…

There was a bright light and the third robot-acorn was replaced by a woman with white skin, hair and tail that was yellow and sparkling in the light, she was wearing a long white dress with long rainbow color sleeves, shoes that were gold with diamonds on it, her eyes were bright pink, she had a golden heart necklace and bracelets, she was wearing a crown with a heart in the middle, there were rainbow gems around the edges, in the middle of the heart was a gold feather, around her hip was a gold rope, on her hip was a rainbow heart, and she had a horn and wings. The second robot-acorn was replaced by a man with dark blue kin, hair and tail was black with a white lightning bolt, his suit of armor was gold with a blue cape, his eyes were black, on his right eye was a lightning bolt scar, on his left side was a sword, his chest showed a lightning storm, and he too had a horn and wings.

?: My name is Storm. And this is my wife, Rainbow Heart.

Heart: Greetings.

Doctor: S-So… you're not going to kill me?

Heart: If we did…

Storm: Then who will save Ditzy?

Doctor: You're going to help me?

Strom: Of course. Now, are you ready? The crowning is about to begin.

Doctor: The crowning? They're going to turn Ditzy to their queen?

Heart: Yes.

Doctor: Lead the way.

They ran out the room. Storm pulled out his sword; it's as long and rainbow colored. Rainbow Heart pulled out a bow; its string was gold, the other part was silver, and her arrows were rainbow colored as well.

Doctor: So what's the plan on freeing her?

Heart: Just wait. We'll tell you when to save her.

They made their way to a cliff and looked down. They saw Ditzy was wearing a darkish green short dress with light blue lines all over it, her shoes were the same, on her arms, legs, and face, were dark blue marks as well. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was being pushed by two robot-acorns to a body that was the same as she was. Another robot-acorn stood between the two. Both of the bodies were chained by the wrist.

Robot #0: For years, we hoped to find a winged girl like our beloved Diana. The time has finally come. Ditzy Doo, you have the honor to have two souls. Great and powerful Diana, take what you need, take what you want, take what rightfully belongs to you!

The dead body opened her eyes, and let out a cry of pain. Her eyes and mouth were glowing brightly, as was Ditzy's. Doctor Whooves looked down at her with a shocked look. They were hurting her. He looked over at Rainbow Heart. She was aiming her bow and arrows at Diana's body. The more she pulled it back, the brighter it got. When it was all the way back, she let it go. The arrow went right through her. She let out an even louder cry of pain, and began to crack. Not after long, she burst open, sending all the robot-acorns and Ditzy into the walls. Doctor Whooves slid down and carefully lifted Ditzy's head.

Doctor: Ditzy?

She didn't say anything.

Doctor: Is she?

Strom: She's still alive.

Heart: So are the robot-acorns. You must hurry and get out of here.

Doctor: Thank you. For all your help.

Heart: You're welcome. Now go.

Doctor Whooves picked Ditzy up and ran to the TARDIS and set her down on his bed, and stomped over to the computer.

Doctor: I'm tired of getting her hurt. Maybe his time and place will be fun. Now what?

His question was soon answered. He fell asleep. Right on the keyboard. Unaware there was something waiting for them in the new world.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Whooves and His Assistant chapter 4: howdy partner

Doctor Whooves woke up. He looked around the room. Why was he in the computer room? Then he remembered the robot-acorns, their old queen, Diana, and Storm and Rainbow Heart. He hoped they were okay. He got up and walked into his room to see if Ditzy was okay. He saw the bed was empty. Only her clothes were on the bed. All he could do is stared down.

Doctor: (blushing) If her clothes are here, does that mean…

Ditzy: Good morning Doctor!

He turned to see Ditzy was wearing a towel, her hair and tail was wet. His face went completely red.

Ditzy: Did you fall asleep on the computer?

Doctor: (face completely red) Y-Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I-I-I-I guess I-I-I did. Um, were you in m-my shower?

Ditzy: Yeah. They drew a lot of marks on me, and I really needed one. I hope you don't mind.

Doctor: N-N-No. It's fine. I'll go get you some fresh clothes.

Ditzy: Thanks!

Doctor: UN huh. N-No problem.

As soon as he was out the room, his face was all red. That was something he has ever seen before. He typed on the computer and her old clothes came out a tube, neatly folded. He picked them up and walked back to the room. He took a deep breath and before he could open it, he heard some humming. Was she singing? He smiled and walked in. She was brushing her hair. When he was in, she stopped humming. She didn't want him to hear that yet.

Doctor: Here you go.

Ditzy: Thanks. So, where are we going?

Doctor: Let's just say, I hope you practice your square dancing.

Ditzy: This is going to be fun!

Doctor: I know right?! I… I'm going to see what's for breakfast. Come out when you're ready.

Ditzy: Okay!

She finished brushing her hair and tail and put on her clothes. They were warm for some reason. The TARDIS made the noise that meant they were here. She ran out and meat Doctor Whooves opening the door. Outside there were wooden houses and shops, people wearing western clothes, and there was pie everywhere.

Doctor: Wow…

Ditzy: Come on! Let's go get some pie!

Doctor: Right behind you!

They walked in front of a stand that was selling apple pie.

Cowboy: Good afternoon miss, sir. (Tips his hat) Would you like some pie?

Ditzy: would I?!

Doctor: How much?

Cowboy: It's free.

Doctor: Wow. T-Thank you. Good day.

Cowboy: Good bye. (Tips his hat)

Doctor: I should get a hat…

Ditzy: Here have some!

Doctor: Thank you hmm… I'll be right back.

Ditzy: I'll be over there!

She walked over to the bench and finished up the pie. Not after long, she fell asleep. What seemed like an hour, she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Doctor Whooves wearing a tall blue hat. She couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard, she fell off the bench.

Doctor: Is it that funny?

Ditzy: No, no. I just never thought to see you wearing something new.

Doctor: Admit it. (Tips his hat) You dig the hat.

Ditzy: (laughs) I guess I do. Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Look!

She pointed to a group of people dancing.

Ditzy: We should do that!

Doctor: I… I can't…

Ditzy: Why?

Doctor: I can't dance. I have two left feet.

Ditzy: I can teach you!

Doctor: I don't know-

Ditzy: (grabs his hand) Come on!

Doctor: W-Wait!

They ran to the dancing area and Ditzy showed him how to do the dance.

Ditzy: Put your hand on my shoulder…

Doctor: (blushing) O-Okay…

Ditzy: Then put your arm around me…

Doctor: (blushing even more) A-Aright…

Ditzy: Now I do the same, only I put my arm on your arm…

Doctor: (face almost red) Right…

Ditzy: Now followed my lead.

And the two began to dance. And let me tell ya, they were doing great. They were taking it slow at first, and speeding it up as they went along.

Doctor: HA! I'm… I'm dancing! I'm really dancing!

Ditzy: See? I told you! Now try and spin me!

Doctor: Am I ready?

Ditzy: I know you are!

Doctor: Okay. Here goes nothing…

He spun her. She must have spun five times or so when she stopped and continued the dance.

Doctor: I-I did it! You did it! We both did it!

Ditzy: I told you could do it!

Doctor: And you were right. Thank you.

After a while, the music stopped and everyone bowed to their partners and walked away.

Cowboy: Remembered everyone, the next dance starts at 12:30 sharp!

Ditzy: Do you want to dance again?

Doctor: As long as I'm dancing with you, I'd do it.

Ditzy: (pushes him jokey) Now your just being nice! I'm going to grab some water, do you want any?

Doctor: Sure. We'll meet at that bench.

Ditzy: Kay Kay!

She walked over to the watering well and pulled out the bucket.

?: Derpy Hooves? Nice to see ya!

Derpy: _That voice, I can't be. _Season?! What are you doing here?

Season: I was about to ask you the same thing. What's the water for?

Derpy: Me and the doctor.

Season: You and the doc- (laughs) No way! You found a boy that likes you?

Derpy: Yeah. So?

Season: So I want to meet him!

Derpy: Well I-

Season: Come on!

Derpy: sigh…

They walked over to the bench where Doctor Whooves was waiting at.

Doctor: Hello Ditzy! Who's your friend?

Ditzy: Season, Doctor. Doctor, Season.

Season: So you're her new boyfriend.

Doctor: (blushing) Um. Did you tell her that?

Ditzy: No. why do you think he's my boyfriend?

Season: Because, Derpy, no other boy could have stand you for this long.

Doctor: HEY! SHE'S BEEN A GREAT FRIEND AND- did you call her Derpy?

Season: Yeah. Derpy Hooves.

Derpy: It's Ditzy Doo…

Doctor: I don't know, I kinda like it. Derpy Hooves.

Derpy: …

Season: Well, I have to go. Play nice. (Flies off)

Doctor: See you soon. Ha ha! Derpy Hooves. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Derpy?

Derpy stayed quiet. She wished people would stop calling her that.

Doctor: What's wrong?

Derpy: For my whole life, people called me that. All because of my eyes, and me making mistakes. I wish someone would call me by my real name.

Doctor: I… I didn't know that hurts you so much. I'm sorry Der- Ditzy.

Ditzy: (gasp & hugs him) Thank you thank you thank you!

Doctor: Hehehe… no problem. Now what do you want to do now?

Ditzy: We could have a look around. Just you and me!

Doctor: sure.

For hours, they looked, ate pie, and danced. They were now watching the sun set.

Ditzy: It's beautiful…

He wasn't looking at the sun, but her.

Doctor: You sure are…

Ditzy: Hm?

Doctor: (red face) ER! I mean- the sun! She's a beaut!

Ditzy: Princess Celestia is very good with sunsets.

Doctor: She sure is… We should be going now.

Ditzy: Okay. And doctor? Thanks for calling me by my name. (Kisses his cheek)

Doctor Whooves's eyes widen. She kissed him. He followed behind, fist in the air. It wasn't long till they reached the TARDIS and entered.

Doctor: Um, Ditzy? I have something to give you.

Ditzy: What is it?

Doctor: Turn.

She turned so her back was facing him. She felt him put something in her hair.

Doctor: Take a look.

She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The key to the TARDIS in her hair as a ponytail.

Ditzy: Wow… I look good.

Doctor: I knew you'd like it. (Yawn) I need to sleep.

Ditzy: Then sleep.

Doctor: I can't just sleep. I'm still wide awake.

Ditzy: I could sing you a lullaby.

Doctor: Worth a shot.

He walked over to the bed and got in.

Ditzy: Ready?

_Stars and moons and air balloons.  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon.  
I'll rap you in rainbow,  
And rock you to sleep again._

_Bears of pink,  
Ducks and lambs of white.  
Don't you cry my dear,  
I'm here now.  
I'll be your night light._

_Stars and moons and air balloons.  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon.  
I'll rap you rainbow,  
And rock you to sleep again._

_Smiles to cure the frowns,  
Twirling and thumbing in laughter.  
Someday life will always be happily ever after._

_Nevermore will storms come to destroy your little world.  
Nevermore will the water rise till the mountains no longer touch the skies._

_Stars and moons and air balloons.  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon.  
I'll rap you in rainbow,  
And rock you to sleep again._

_I'll rap you in rainbow,  
And rock you to sleep again…_

As soon as he as asleep, she gave him one more kiss on the check. She got in the bed and fell asleep with him. Unaware something was watching them. Its voice was cold and shrill.

?: You saved her when Discord attacked her, you saved her when that ice dragon came, you saved her with help from Storm and Rainbow Heart, but can you protect her from me? Hehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor and his assistant chapter 5: the battle

Doctor Whooves woke up and looked to see Ditzy was hugging him. His face went red. This had never happened to him before. He smiled and hugged her back. She felt warm. It was nice. VERY nice. In a far away world, there was a cave. Inside the cave were two girls. One of them had brown skin, short black hair and tail, part of her hair and neck was a large white spot. On her face, arms and legs had large white spots as well. She was wearing a white hood, her eyes were blue. Under the hood, she was wearing a white shirt that showed her belly button, her pants were long and white, and she was wearing no shoes. The second girl was the same as the first girl, only different. Her skin was white, her hair and tail was white, wearing a brown hood, the same cloths only brown, her spots were brown, and her eyes were still blue. The twins were smiling at the couple.

?: They look so cute together!

?: I know, right? The stone glows brighter and brighter the more they are together.

?: Sounds like you two are very good at this.

The twins turned to see Princess Celestia standing inside the cave.

?: Princess!

?: What are you doing here?

Celestia: I came to see how everything was going. Mira, Arim, are you two the ones who's planned all this?

(In case you're wondering, Mira is the one in brown skin and white spots and Arim is the one with the white skin and brown spots.)

Mira: No miss.

Arim: This happened all by itself. We swear!

Celestia: Well then, as soon as you're done here, I need you to come to Ponyvill. It's something very important.

Mira & Arim: Yes Princess.

She smiled and walked out of the cave. The twins looked back at the orb and at the small heart stone that was glowing bright red.

Mira: This is going to work out well.

Arm: Let's hope…

What they didn't know was the monster was watching the couple. He was tall, scaly, had razor sharp teeth and claws, red eyes, pale green skin, and an evil grin.

?: Show time…

With a wave of his hand, a black hole appeared above them. From the black hole, a black hand came out and grabbed the TARDIS. It made the TARDIS shake, waking up Doctor Whooves and Ditzy.

Ditzy: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Doctor: Something bad. Hang on!

As the hand returned through the black hole, the two got up and opened the door. The vortex was black and purple and spinning. Doctor Whooves closed and looked at Ditzy, who had a scared look on her face.

Doctor: We'll going to be okay. I promise.

She nodded but still had a sacred look. Outside the TARDIS, the hand set it down and ripped the door right off, scaring Ditzy like crazy. The two looked at the monster, who still had the evil smile on his face. His voice was cold and shrill.

?: Come, come. I don't bite, much.

Doctor Whooves stood in front of Ditzy, and the two made their way to the monster.

Doctor: Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant, Ditzy Doo.

Ditzy: Please leave me out of this.

?: Nice to meet you. My name is Claw. You are in the No world.

Doctor: The No World? What's that?

Claw: My home. It's also where I keep my collection.

Ditzy: Of what?

Claw: Mothers.

Doctor: YOU TAKE MOTHERS AWAY FROM THEIR CHILDEREN?!

Ditzy: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Claw: You should know how that feels.

Doctor: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Claw: Ditzy, do you remember when your mother disappeared?

Ditzy: No one could find her…

Claw: She's right here…

He snapped his fingers and a bright hole opened up. Out came a mirror. It floated towards Ditzy and she got a look at it. Inside the mirror, was a pale purple winged woman, she had yellow hair, her eyes were closed so she couldn't tell hat color they were, but she knew who she was.

Ditzy: Mom… You did it… YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!

Claw: And, Bingo was his name, oh.

Ditzy: WHY?!

Claw: Like I said, I have collection of mothers. You see, I'm the last of my people, so I don't have a mother. That's when I thought her. If there is more than one world, then there must be more than one mother. So if I can't have a mother, either can anyone else! The love you have for the doctor is powerful, I had to stop you some how. So I sent my daughter to do something about it. I believe you know her.

From behind him, was Season.

Doctor: Season?

Ditzy: But why?

Season: If you found a way to bring your mother back, wouldn't you try?

Ditzy: I… Guess…

Claw: I'll cut you a deal, come with me, and I'll let your boyfriend live.

Doctor: You'll have to go through me first!

Claw: Well, isn't someone trying to be a hero. Season, you know what to do.

She nodded and in the middle of her forehead, a horn came out. She used her magic to pick him up and move him aside. He tried to get free, but was having trouble. Ditzy eyes were wide as she looked at the Doctor. She looked back at Claw, whose eyes were now black and white and spinning. Ditzy eyes began to do the same. She walked over to him and smiled.

Claw: Let me take that mirror for you dear.

She handed him the mirror.

Claw: Perrrrfect. Season, get rid of him.

With a wave of her hand, the floor blow him opened up. There was a metal room. He looked back at Ditzy, who was still smiling at Claw.

Season: Say goodbye to her, Doctor. It will be the last time you'll see her again.

Her horn stopped glowing and Doctor Whooves fell to the hard metal floor. He pushed himself up, only to have the mirror land on his hand. He picked it up to see Ditzy's mother was still asleep. He let out a sign of sadness and hugged the mirror. The twins saw this, and began to panic.

Arim: WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO?! THE EART STONE WILL DIE IN A MATTER OF HOURS!

Mira: There is only one thing to do!

Arim: Blame life?

Mira: No. We have to go and help him!

Arim: Will that even work?

Mira: We don't know unless we try. Are you with me?

Arim: LET'S DO THIS THING!

The twins ran over to a wall and from Arim's hood, was a tube of paste. She made it look like a door. It wasn't long till a actual door came. The girls walked in, and to Doctor Whooves surprised, they were in the same room as he was in. As soon as they were in, the door disappeared. Doctor Whooves could hardly believe what he just saw. Mira waved her hand in front of his face.

Mira: Umm… Doctor? Are you okay?

He snapped back to the real world.

Doctor: Who are you two?

Arim: My name is Arim, and this is my twin sister, Mira. We are here to help you reuse Ditzy!

Doctor: Thank you girls. But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help her.

Mira: You don't know unless you try!

Arim: You can't give up on love!

Doctor: I…

Mira: Doctor, if you love her…

Arim: You'll do anything to be with her.

Doctor Whooves was quiet. They weren't wrong. He got up and stood as if he won a epic battle.

Doctor: What's your plan?

Mira: We need to fly up…

Arim: Save Ditzy…

Mira: And stop Claw!

Doctor: How are we going to do that? We don't have wings.

The girls touched hands and wings came out of their backs. Mira wings were brown with white spots. Arim wings were were white with brown spots. Doctor Whooves eyes were so wide, I'm surprised they didn't pop out of his head.

Doctor: How did you do that if you don't have horns?

Mira: We don't need horns.

Arim: Now let's get going.

Doctor: But I don't have wings.

Mira: Are you sure about that?

Doctor Whooves closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt something. He gave the mirror to Arim and took off his coat. He slowly lifted his wings. They were large and the same color as his skin.

Doctor: How is this possible?

Arim: You see, when you entered Ponyvill…

Mira: And touched Ditzy…

Arim: Your body got some of the winged people's DNA. O when you were sleeping…

Mira: And kinda sleeping with Ditzy…

Arim: Your wings came.

Doctor: Amazing. Now, let's go save Ditzy!

They nodded and took flight. The walls were very tall, so it took a few minutes to reach the top.

Doctor: So are we just going to hit the ceiling like crazy people.

Mira: Of course not. Ready is?

Arim: Ready!

The twins closed their eyes and their hips began to glow. Mira's hip showed a purple heart shaped dream catcher. Arim's hip showed a pink heart shaped dream catcher. They opened their eyes and held hands. Mira grabbed Doctor Whooves's hand and they turned cleared. When they reached the top, they passed right through. Claw and Season turned to see them. The twins and Doctor Whooves saw an old mirror and Ditzy in chains.

Doctor: LET. HER. GO.

Claw: I don't have time for this. Season, take care of the Doctor. I'll handed Mira and Arim.

And the battle begins. Season used her powers and shot lasers at Doctor Whooves. To both of their surprise, he dodged them. She growled in anger. She shot ice arrows at him. He still dodged them. She let out a scream of anger and shot a fireball. The fireball landed on the floor cause it was too heavy. There was smoke all around her. She slowly moved through the smoke, being careful around each turn.

Season: Here Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Come out a play. ~

Doctor: TAG!

He came from above and kick her in the back of the head. That knocked her out with no problem. He rushed over to see how Ditzy was doing. Meanwhile with the twins and Claw, he was trying to eat them, but they were too fast for him.

Mira: Either we have gotten faster, or you've gotten slower.

Claw: CHOMP!

Arim: Our grandma can bite better than you!

Claw: CHOMP!

Both: Maybe it will help if we stood still?

Claw: CHOMP!

They were jumping all over the place and fast, he didn't know what he was biting. It wasn't long till they jumped on top of the orb. Claw turned and toke huge bite at it. The orb must have been hard cause it broke is teeth. He let out a cry of pain and held his mouth. Blood as coming out of his mouth. He must have been to focus his blood cause the girls came from behind and pulled out two swords. They jumped on top of his head and thrust their swords into his eyes. His cry of pain turned into a scream of pain. He was able to throw them off and pull the swords out. H stared to cough out blood and then fainted from losing too much blood. The girls high five each other. The battle was won. Back with Doctor Whooves, he was trying to free Ditzy from her chains. He was able to bust her out. She fell in front of him, but he was able to keep her from hitting the ground. He slowly helped her stand. She opened her eyes and smiled. Then green chain came and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back towards Season.

Doctor: LET HER GO!

Season: As you wish…

She pulled out a sword and thrust it in her belly. He yanked it out and pushed her onto the ground. Not after long, Mira appeared from behind and put her hands behind her back. Arim appeared in front of her and touched her belly. A small part glowed and she moved it up till it was out. She fainted as it shaped into a dragon. It was pink, green, orange, and white. It bit its tail and froze. Arim was able to catch before it hit the ground.

Mira: What should we do with it?

Arim: We could either burn it, or threw it off a chief.

Mira: … Burn it.

Arim: Burn it.

She tucked it in her pocket. The girls turned to see Doctor Whooves was trying to bring Ditzy back. The girls had sad looks on their faces as they made their way to him.

Mira: Doctor, stop.

Arim: There's nothing we can do now.

Doctor: There's always something you can do! But what?

Mira: You could sing her a song…

Arim: You do know a song right?

Doctor: There is one song I know.  
_Stars and moons and air balloons.  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon.  
I'll rap you in rainbow,  
And rock you to sleep again._

_I'll rap you in rainbow…_ (cries)

He held her head close to him and began to cry.

Ditzy: _And rock you to sleep again…_

His eyes shot open and looked at Ditzy. Her eyes were opened and filled with tears.

Doctor: Dizty, you old girl, I LOVE YOU!

Ditzy: I love you too.

And the two kissed.

Mira & Arim: Kids in the room.

Doctor: Right. What's your plan on getting us out of here?

Mira: The TARDIS.

Arim: It should bring you back home. But before that can happen…

Mira smiled and nodded. With a wave of her hand, the mirror floated in mid air and glowed. It wasn't long till it burst open. He women floated down. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with matching pants and shoes. Her hair and tail were yellow. They couldn't see what her hip looked like. She opened her yellow eyes and looked around.

?: Where am I?

Ditzy: Mom?

She turned to see Ditzy was getting up, with some help from Doctor Whooves, and looking t her with a large smile. Her mother returned it.

Mother: Ditzy?

Ditzy: MOM!

Mother: DITZY!

Ditzy ran over and hugged her mother. Doctor Whooves smiled. As long as she was happy, he was too.

Mother: Ditzy, what's going on? I was only gone for five minutes and already I have no idea where I am.

Ditzy: Mom, it was actual five years.

Mother: We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?

Ditzy: Yep. Doctor, can she come with us?

Doctor: Of course he can! Mira, Arim, thank you for all your help.

Mira: No problem!

Arim: It's what we do best! Now if you excuse us…

She waved her hand and a portal opened up.

Mira: We have to be on our way.

Ditzy: You're not coming?

Arim: We can't. We have something else to do. But don't worry. We'll meet again.

They waved goodbye and entered the portal. The three entered the TARDIS for a long ride home. They were ready for anything.

Ditzy: Hey Doctor? Where did you get those wings?

Doctor: It's a long story…

The end… for now…


End file.
